Nanotyrannus
Nanotyrannus ("Pygmy tyrant") is a dubious genus of Tyrannosaur, known only from two juvenile specimens, which may in fact represent juvenile specimens of the contemporary species Tyrannosaurus rex. This particular dinosaur appeared in the second episode, "T-Rex Hunter", of Jurassic Fight Club. In the film, two twin T-rex's were left alone by their parents as they go hunting. A Nanotyrannus appear and wants to kill both the juvenile Tyrannosauruses. The juveniles have a secret weapon, they had deadly bacteria in their teeth like today’s Komodo dragons, which will infect any kind of predator. The Nanotyrannus charges at the juveniles who are ready to bite avoid the charging attacks of the predator. It grabs one of the juveniles and flings it across the ground. The remaining one tries to fight the predator but his strength is so little. The Nanotyrannus feels a terrible pain in his left leg. It was the second juvenile T-rex biting his leg the Nanotyrannus grabs and crushes the juvenile T-rex’s spine killing the juvenile. He threatens the other one but the female T-rex had arrived from her hunt and saw the Nanotyrannus attacking her young and roars at the predator. But the Nanotyrannus’s adrenaline tells him to kill the juvenile but the mother stops him by hitting him with her tail knocking him out. Then she grabs him and crushes his ribs killing the attacker. Then she wants to use the dead nano as a message to other nano’s to keep out by ripping its body. After killing the Nanotyrannus she returns to her surviving juvenile. Description Measuring up to 5.1 meters (17 feet) long, 2.2 meters (7.5 feet) tall and weighing about one ton, this"pigmy tyrant" had a large head, a slim tail, long hind legs, short arms with two-fingered hands and large, strong jaws with sharp teeth. Fighting Style Faster than the T-Rex by 10-20 mph (40- 50 mph), the Nanotyrannus had excellent vision and depth perception due to its large, forward-looking eyes. It could chase and overtake its victims with long, fast strides and wound them with its sharp claws and knife-like teeth. And, as in the "T-Rex Hunter" episode, it is claimed to have a bite force that exerts up to half a ton of pressure, which could easily snap the neck of a baby Tyrannosaurus Rex. Diet Like other Tyrannosaurs, Nanotyrannus probably preyed on the duck-billed, herbivorous hadrosaurs that were common in their region at the time. Trivia *There's some controversy surrounding Nanotyrannus, as featured in National Geographic's special Dinosaurs Decoded ''(2009): many paleontologists now believe that this dinosaur was actually a juvenile specimen of ''T-Rex as opposed to an independent species. *However, these evaluations are mostly based on the specimen nicknamed Jane (which is actually a possible Tyrannosaurus Juvenile ),but not on a specimen called Bloody Mary, which was discovered alongside a Triceratops in 2006 and remained in private hands, but was said by the paleontologist Robert Bakker to be nearly fully grown, although it was still only 20 foot long. *Moreover, it was said by Bakker that the two skeletons were surrounded by teeth who seemed to be identical with the ones from Bloody Mary, and that it were much more than the specimen carried in her jaws during it's death - a possible evidence for pack hunting, as a single Nanotyrannus would not be able to bring down a fully grown Triceratops alone. *These are all speculations however, as the specimen isn't able to be analyzed again because it is still in private hands and his owner doesn't let paleontologists look again at the fossils. Related sites *Nanotyrannus from All About Jurassic Fight Club Wikia Category:Dubious genera Category:Jurassic Fight Club creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Money